NICK FORMA UNA FAMILIA
by vegas nivel 3
Summary: Nick esta de novio con Catherine y quiere casarse con ella, el primer paso es presentarsela a su familia a Texas, luego hablar con Lindsey.
1. Chapter 1

**NICK FORMA UNA FAMILIA**

Rated K – Español – Romance/Familia Fecha 17/01/12 – Nick y Cath

Esta es mi primera Historia espero que les guste y aguardo su opinión.

**Capítulo 1**** "Cath va a Texas"**

Todo iba sobre rieles. Nick y Cath habían podido coordinar sus vacaciones y ambos viajarían al rancho en Texas para conocer formalmente a la familia de Nick. Salieron al aeropuerto con suficiente tiempo como para Cath ir a comprar unas revistas de moda para ella una de National para él. Nick la miraba de lejos y cada vez estaba más convencido que su elección era la correcta, solo esperaba que sus padres y sus hermanos la acepten y la quieran como parte de su familia, estaba seguro que así sería.

Unos minutos después se anunciaba el vuelo a Texas, a pesar que Nick quería comprar los pasajes su madre estaba tan emocionada que su hijo volviera a casa después de tantos años que le mando de regalo para el y para su novia pasajes en primera clase, ambos estaban muy emocionados e ilusionados por este viaje, el primero oficial a la casa de Nick. Ellos brindaron con champagna, comieron manjares exquisitos y disfrutaron de un vuelo tranquilo y a su vez amoroso.

El avión aterrizó a término y a pesar que Nick les había dicho a sus padres que no lo vayan a buscar porque alquilarían un auto allí estaba " Cisco" esperando a "Poncho" había suficientes autos en el rancho como para que alquilen uno, la alegría de ver a su padre fue inmensa, estaba feliz de estar en casa y esta vez por algo maravilloso. La última vez que había venido fue después de ser enterrado vivo para descansar del asedio periodístico y terminar de curar sus heridas físicas y psicológicas. Nick le presentó a Catherine y le pregunto si se acordaba de ella. – Oh si, contestó su padre con una gran sonrisa y una gran alegría de saber que era ella la novia de Nick. El les había comunicado que iría con una chica pero no les había dado mayores detalles solo les dijo que esperaba que les gustara.

Cuando llegaron al rancho su madre los estaba esperando, un abrazo interminable entre madre e hijo hizo que Cath se sintiera más enamora de Nick, el amor y la relación de madre a hijo era maravillosa y eso lo podía extender hacia su padre. Mamá te acuerdas de Cath ella es mi chica, su madre con una sonrisa y un abraso le dice: _ Oh si como olvidarte. Bienvenida a casa. Cath retribuye la sonrisa y acepta el abraso. Entren pide la madre porque no se acomodan y luego bajan a tomar algo.. van a dormir? Pregunta su padre les hemos acondicionado la vieja habitación de Nick pero también está disponible la casa de huéspedes. No se no lo había pensado responde Nick. Qué te parece, donde quieres ir? Me da igual contesta Cath, decídelo tu. Ok iremos a mi vieja habitación. Nick le da un beso en la boca y Cath responde un poco temerosa todavía no sabía a ciencia cierta que pensaban los padres de Nick de su relación. En un rato volvemos contesto Nick, no nos extrañen.

Bienvenida al mundo de Nick, cuando el abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa la hizo pasar a su viejo cuarto, este estaba igual lo único que había cambiado era la cama era muy chica y cuando volvió después del incidente con Gordon necesita algo más de espacio. Después todo era igual a como lo dejo sus posters de sus jugadores favoritos, sus banderines de la escuela, del universidad, sus libros, su música,, sus fotos de la familia, de sus amigos de la infancia y hasta la pelota con la cual había anotado el tanto del triunfo y sus compañeros le habían escrito su número de camiseta. Cath estaba feliz de conocer una parte de la vida de su amado que desconocía. Al rato bajaron y su madre los estaba esperando con te, café y unas tortas deliciosas, esto es lo que más extraño de mi mamá su cocina, mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla, y esto es lo que más extraño de ti Nicko. Cath tuvo la sensación que su madre no quería que ese momento termine, estaba feliz de estar allí y esperaba no haber tomado una decisión equivocada. A los pocos minutos una tropa de niños entro por la puerta y los gritos buscaban a su tio, - tío Nick, tío Nick donde estás? Aquí en la cocina e inmediatamente aparecieron tres niños y dos niñas entre 4 y 9 años uno más lindo que el otro y todos tenían el sello Stokes, los hoyuelos en las mejillas y esa mirada de niño inocente que seguro no la perderían cunado crezcan. El los abrazó, los alzó y los miró no podía creer lo grandes que estaban, su abuela fue a prepararles unas ricas porciones de tora y los llamó diciendo: - dejen respirar a su tío lo van a tener por varios días en casa. Lo siento se escucho desde la puerta,, estaban tan emocionados con la llegada de su tío que después de la escuela quisieron venir para acá, se escucho la excusa de una de las hermana de Nick, y con un abrazo interminable y un beso se acercó a su hermano. Emily quiero que conozcan a alguien. Emily te presento a Catherine Hola le dijo con una gran sonrisa, así que tu eres la persona que ha podido cazar a este vaquero. Con una sonrisa Cath le sí así parece, , pues bienvenida Cath . La cena se hizo larguísima, entre presentaciones y anécdotas de cuando eran chicos: travesuras, paseos, viajes, cabalgatas rodeos y un montón de recuerdos más. Esa noche Cath conoció a cuatro de los hermanos de Nick incluyendo al único hermano varón, Joe, que muy a pesar de su padre tampoco era abogado, Joe era un reconocido neurocirujano en Texas. Ella estaba feliz, había sido muy bien recibida y toda la familia Stokes le había brindado su calidez. Esa noche Cath supo que realmente había tomado la decisión correcta. Subieron al cuarto y cuando se cerró la puerta Nick le dio un beso interminable con un te amo como nunca lo había escuchado ella se lo retribuyó se apasionadamente se fueron a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente Cath no pedía la costumbre de levantarse temprano, ella dudaba de bajar o no pero al cabo de un tiempo y para no molestar a Nick decidió cambiarse y bajar hasta la cocina, allí se encontró con la mamá Nick, hola cariño buenos días, dormiste bien, si muy bien gracias: Qué desayunas café negro y nas tostadas, pero yo puedo hacerlas, de ninguna manera eres mi invitada. Las dos mujeres comenzaron ha hablar primero de cosas triviales como moda, perfumes y después pasaron a temas más serios, Cath le contó que tiene una hija, Lindsey, que está en la universidad y a la que Nick adora y ella lo adora a Nick,, el la conoció cuando tenía seis años y los dos tuvieron una química desde el principio, le comenta Cath, también le contó que había estado casada, divorciada y que su ex marido había muerto, desde entonces el mundo de Lindsey se había reducido a su madre, abuela y tía, espera que el cambio a la Universidad la favoreciera aunque nunca tuvo demasiados problemas, de la familia de su padre no había habido más contacto. Hablaron mucho, se conocieron y la madre de Nick comenzó adorarla, ella sabía lo que sentía por su hijo y el hecho que había pagado un millón de dólares por su rescate la hacía mas querible, siempre había soñado con que Nick se enamore de ella tanto como ella estaba enamorada de su hijo.

Al cabo de unas horas Nick despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba sólo en la cama se levantó y fue hacia abajo en el porche vio a Cath sentada admirando el lugar. Buen día amor, y con beso la saludó, como es eso que te has levantado sin mí. La verdad es que estabas tan tranquilo durmiendo que no te quise despertar, he tenido un desayuno con tu madre, donde me ha contado muchas cosas de ti, No quiero saberlo, se adelantó Nick pero conociendo a mi madre ya me imagino y con una sonrisa se dirigió a la cocina, busco un café y vuelvo. Cuando llegó junto a Cath de nuevo preguntó ¿Dónde están todos? Cariño nosotros estamos de vacaciones tus padres no, fueron a trabajar. Ok vamos a cambiarnos que nos iremos a cabalgar. Nick yo no se montar a caballo o no te preocupes yo te enseño es como andar en bicicleta se reía. Cuando llegaron a la caballeriza Nick buscó al cuidador. Henry lo llamó, un hombre grande, de pelo blanco salió al escuchar esa voz,. No lo puedo creer Nicko aquí, con un abrazo recibió al chico, este hombre junto con mi padre me enseñaron todo lo que sobre los caballos, Qué gusto verte, y quien es esta hermosa dama: o perdón es Catherine mi novia, al fin te han lazado, no lo puedo creer, señorita es un placer conocerla y sacándose el sombrero vaquero le hizo una reverencia. Encantada Henry. Me puedes preparar dos caballos, quieres a Pantera si me encantaría y a la dama le daremos a Violeta Ok es muy mansa. Eso me gusta le dijo Catherine. Henry volvió con los dos caballos y dos hermosos sombreros vaqueros acá nadie cabalga sin ellos, Nick le dio unas instrucciones generales de como montar y se fueron los dos a recorrer el rancho. Cath estaba fascinada de la belleza del paisaje y veía en el rostro de Nick como extrañaba todo eso, sus ojos devoraban el lugar quería llevarse consigo cada uno de los lugares, sus olores, sus colores, estaba feliz de haber vuelto y sobre todo de mostrarle su lugar a Catherine. Llegaron a un lugar mágico para Nick, su lugar secreto, un precioso lago recorría esa geografía, desmontaron, caminaron por la orilla del lago, se besaron, se amaron.

A la tarde fueron al centro de la ciudad, Cath aprovechó para hacer algunas compras y Nick para ir a la corte le fascinaba ir a ver a su padre actuar como juez desde chico le entusiasmaba verlo con su túnica y su mazo. Cuando llegó su padre lo vio y se sonrió estaba feliz que Nick estuviera allí. Después que terminó la audiencia Nickolas se dirigió a la oficina de su padre, por supuesto que el alguacil no lo dejó pasar pero el le mostró su insignia de CSI y este lo anunció, cuando logró entrar Nick se dio vuelta y le dijo al oficial además de CSI soy su hijo. PONCHO, le dijo su padre desde adentro. Cuando entro a su oficina recibió un cálido abrazo, se pusieron a conversar y Nick le pregunto ya más serio que le parecía Catherine, para el era muy importante la opinión de "Cisco" Su padre le contestó que estaba feliz, desde el momento que la conocieron en Las Vegas y vieron todo lo que ella había hecho para lograr que lo liberan del entierro, el dinero donado, el estar a su lado en el hospital junto con Grisson, el tomar su mano día tras, días esperando que despierte del coma farmacológico les había demostrado cuanto lo amaba. Tu madre y yo rezábamos para que te enamoraras de ella y cuando nos dijiste que venías con una chica temíamos preguntar porque en el fondo queríamos que sea ella. Nick estamos felices. Papá yo también estoy feliz, ella es una mujer maravillosa, tiene una hija llamada Lindsey a la que amo como propia, la conozco desde que tiene seis años y tenemos una relación maravillosa. Ten cuidado con eso Nicko, no interfieras con la relación que puede tener con su padre, o no te preocupes por esosu padre murió y su familia no quiso saber más nada con ella nunca más preguntaron por Lindsey ni siquiera la han ido a visitar. Oh eso es terrible Nick, la verdad que si pero bueno volviendo al tema yo las amo y lo que me has dicho me llena de felicidad , le voy a pedir que sea mi esposa. Es la mejor elección. Su padre lo abraza y lo felicita, papá te amo.

Los días transcurrieron en una felicidad absoluta, Cath se sintió como en su propia casa y con su propia familia. Antes de despedirse en el aeropuerto el padre de Nick le hizo prometer a Cath que volvería pronto trayendo no solo a Nick sino también a Lindsey ellos querían conocerla.

Por favor espero sus opiniones.

Gracias


	2. Chapter 2

Este es el capítulo dos espero que esta vez pueda publcarse. Perdón pero está es la primera vez que publico y se me complica hasta que le tome la mano. espero que les guste.

Capítulo 2: "Petición de mano"

Todo estaba saliendo perfecto. Había pasado por la joyería y el anillo era hermoso casi como Cathetine , también recogió un dije con una cadena de oro con la letra L mañana por la noche sería la gran noche.

Nick vuelve a llamar a Lindsey y le pregunta si había podido arreglar sus horarios para estar el miércoles en Las Vegas en lugar del viernes ella muy intrigada le contestó que si,- oh vamos Nick no me vas a adelantar nada? Lo siento linda pero no, lo único que te pido es que no le comentes a tu madre que hemos hablado te prometo que mañana por la noche se lo diremos. Vienes en el auto o en avión de ser así te recojo por el aeropuerto. No te preocupes voy en el auto nos vemos mañana.

Nick ese día se quedó a dormir en lo de Cath, los dos tenían el miércoles como día libre, se quedaron en la cama hasta tarde, Nick trajo el desayuno y después de varios mimos decidieron levantarse. Cath se puso a ordenar algunos papeles que debía llevar al centro y Nick se recostó en el sofá a ver Animal Planet. Luego ella se alistó para ir a realizar los trámites y Nick lo único que deseaba era quedarse solo en la casa para organizar todo para la noche.

Alrededor de las 3 de tarde llegó Lindsey Hey que sorpresa te portaste mal y te dejaron realizando los quehaceres de la casa se reía ella - hola Linda, um no pero lo estoy haciendo… porque yo quise. Bueno ahora que llegué me vas a contar algo de este misterio. Nick la miró con picardía y le dijo No, tendrás que esperar. Ok me voy a lo de mi amiga Carol que me ha llamado para contarme que se ha peleado con su novio así que le voy hacer un poco de apoyo pero quédate tranquilo para las 6:30 PM estoy aquí. Dile a mamá que la amo.

Cath llegó como a las 5PM cansada pero feliz de sacarse todos esos trámites de encima. Hola amor como fue tu día, bien pero me hubiera gustado compartirlo contigo. O a mi también pero no te preocupes esta noche te compensaré. No lo creo le dijo Nick como a las 3 llegó Lindsey, Qué! A modo de pregunta y exclamación pero si venía el viernes. Oh pero parece que se suspendieron algunas clases y su amiga Carol estaba con un problema así que se adelanto dos días, conclusión adiós a nuestra noche romántica. Cath se sentía culpable de haberlo dejado todo el día solo y el en fondo gozaba con eso, le gustaba ver como sufría por el. Hagamos una cosa me baño, llamo a Lindsey y le pregunto si puede venir después de la cena, No, no hagas eso, Nick templo de sólo pensar que su plan se podía ir a la deriva. Mejor vamos los tres a cenar y después se vuelven tu y Lindsey aquí a ponerse al día y yo me voy a mi casa, de todas maneras mañana debo levantarme temprano, ponte algo lindo para la salida y yo arreglo con Lindsey Ok? Ok, te amo. Pero antes de continuar le pidió bañarse él primero no quería encontrarse con Lindsey cerca del baño, todavía no había ese tipo de confianza que tiene que ver con la convivencia de los tres. El se dio una ducha rápida se cambió con un lindo pantalón de vestir color negro y una camisa blanca, mientras tanto Cath aprovechaba y descansaba en la cama, pensaba lo afortuna que era que Nick se haya enamorado de ella. Luego que Nick salió de la habitación. Se puso a acomodar la mesa, las velas, el vino ,las flores y la cena, estaba todo perfecto, mientras tanto Cath tomo un largo baño relajante, luego se recostó en la cama y se puso a pensar que vestido se pondría, pensó en uno negro pero después recordó que tenía uno rojo que todavía no había estrenado, decidió que la ocasión era propicia ya que era la primera vez que Lidsey los iba a acompañar en una cena formal . De pronto sintió la puerta y supo que era su hija. Linda eres tu, si mamá voy, mientras le contestaba le hacía caras de asombro a Nick y este le pedía silencio, que no le cuente nada a su madre. Con una señal afirmativa se dirigió a la habitación de su madre, hola mamá como estás, vengo de lo de Carol algo me comentó Nick que le sucede, nada grave se ha peleado con Matt y llora en los rincones fui un rato a consolarla y quizás vuelva a ir más tarde. Que bonita que estás gracias tu también debes vestirte bonito vamos a cenar con Nick Ok.

Lindsey fue a su cuarto, buscó un lindo vestido y le fue a preguntarle a Nick si necesitaba ayuda, el solo le pidió que entretenga a su madre en el cuarto por algunos minutos. – Dalo por hecho.

Al cabo de unos minutos Nick golpeo la puerta y les dijo: - Damas, me hacen el honor de acompañarme a cenar. Será un placer contestó rápidamente Lindsey. Ellas salieron de la habitación y Cath se vio altamente sorprendida al ver la mesa preparada. Y esto a que se debe? Simplemente decidí preparar la cena en casa te molesta? Oh claro que no. Acompañó a Cath hasta una de las puntas de la mesa, le corrió la silla y lo mismo hizo con Lindsey, en el medio, el se sentó en la otra punta. Todo salía como el lo soñó.

Sirvió el vino y realizaron el primer brindis, comieron y a la hora del postre Nick pidió la palabra. Lindsey puedo pedirte algo, si claro Nick que deseas? Lindsey me harías el honor de concederme la mano de tu madre para casarme con ella? Cath y Lindsey se miraron con una mirada cómplice e inmediatamete Lindsey le dio a Nick un SI fuerte y claro. Nick se paro se dirigió hasta donde estaba Cath, se arrodilló frente a ella y sacando un anillo de diamantes de un estuche le pregunto,: teniendo el consentimiento de tu hija quieres casarte conmigo? Cath con un SI fuerte y feliz lo besó, el colocó el anillo en su dedo y volvió a besarla. Luego se dirigió a Lindsey y le dijo tengo algo especial para ti, en agradecimiento por permitirme casarme con tu madre quiero regalarte esto, busca un estuche y se lo entrega cuando ella lo abre ve un hermoso dije de oro con la letra L con su cadena, ella lo besa agradecida y luego le da un fuerte beso y abraso a su madre estoy muy feliz por ti, en realidad estoy muy feliz por ambos.

Nick mientras tanto fue por el postre y la champaña, brindaron y Lindsey sacó fotos de este momento tan especial.

Después de terminar la cena Lindsey le dijo a su madre que pasaría la noche con Carol, tienen la casa libre muchachos. Nos vemos mañana, guiñándole un ojo a Nick.

Después que Lindsey se fue Cath le dio un beso apasionado y le dijo te amo Nickolas Stokes y yo a ti el la volvió a besar la alzó y se dirigieron al cuarto, el muy suavemente le saco el vestido y ella la camisa fueron a la cama y se amaron como nunca lo habían hecho.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3: Llegó el gran día

Los preparativo para la boda estaban casi listos: las invitaciones ya se habían enviado, el salón de fiestas estaba alquilado, el menú, las flores, la música todo estaba en marcha: Nick y Cath ya habían hablado a la Parroquia, y el padre Dobson los iba a casar, no lo conocían mucho pero las pocas veces que Nick había participado de una misa el era el que celebraba y le parecía un sacerdote agradable, ya habían tenido la entrevista y fijado fecha y hora para el ensayo nupcial.

Cuando tomaron conciencia de la fecha sólo faltaban dos meses para la boda y se dieron cuenta que sus familias no se conocían. Nick decidió que la familia de Catherine vaya a Texas a conocer a la suya, era más fácil, ellas eran menos y el traslado sería menos complicado. A Lindsey la idea le pareció genial no solo por el hecho que iba a conocer Texas sino también a la familia de Nick que según le había contado su madre es maravillosa. Arreglaron para el fin de semana viajar, la madre de Nick estaba feliz y ansiosa por conocer a la familia de Cath y a la vez saber como marchaban los preparativos de la boda.

Pidieron el fin de semana libre y Grisson no tuvo problemas en dárselos él estaba feliz por el casamiento y ya había arreglado todo con Erclie para que ambos sigan en el laboratorio después de casados, la prueba que todo iba a funcionar muy bien era él mismo, el y Sara llevaban casados más de un año y eso no había entorpecido ninguna investigación y los dos seguían respondiendo al trabajo como el primer día. El profesionalismo de Cath y Nick le aseguraba que ellos tampoco tendrían problemas de trabajar juntos. El viernes a la tarde se reunieron en el aeropuerto Nick, Lindsey , Cath, su madre y su hermana, los cinco viajaron hacia Texas, Nick estaba feliz de presentar a la familia de su novia pero más que todo estaba ansioso para que su familia conociera sobretodo a Lindsey, tenía algo en mente pero todavía no podía decir nada.

En el aeropuerto su hermana Samantha los estaba esperando, el padre de Nick había dejado temprano un auto en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto así que para ir cómodos se dividieron en ambos automóviles: Nick fue con su suegra y cuñada en uno y con Sammy fueron Cath y Lindsey, ella estaba fascinada, a pesar de ser de noche la ciudad le parecía hermosa, la hermana de Nick enseguida entabló conversación con su cuñada: - como va todo para la boda? Bastante bien, podría estar mucho mas desorganizado con nuestros horarios pero la verdad es que estamos muy contentos ya está casi todo listo, faltan los últimos detalles del vestido, el ensayo general y convencerlo a Nick que lea el ritual del matrimonio, puedes creer que no se anima hacerlo y quiere que el padre nos interrogue? Sammy comenzó a reír en verdad si lo creía a pesar de todo Nick seguía siendo el mismo chico tímido de la infancia.

En la casa de los padres de Nick estaba todo preparado para una cena informal su madre pensó que iban a estar cansados por el viaje así que decidió que la cena de presentación sería el sábado. Cuando llegaron se hicieron las presentaciones formales, Lindsey estaba impresionada con el rancho, el lugar era soñado y la casa bellísima no entendía como Nick había cambiado este lugar por Las Vegas, pero le vio el lado positivo de no ser así no se casaría con su mamá.

El padre de Nick había acomodado la casa de huéspedes para la familia de Cath así que Nick las acompañó hasta allí, pónganse cómodas yo estaré en mi vieja habitación en la casa por si me necesitan. Nos vemos en la casa grande en un rato, él le dio un beso de despedida a su novia, y en el oído le dijo: lo que lamento es que no vamos a estar juntos este fin de semana, yo también cariño.

En la cena comenzaron a conversar sobre los preparativos, los padres de Nick no estaban del todo convencidos que la boda se realice en Las Vegas, ellos tenían muchos amigos y compromisos con personas del gobierno, los jueces colegas, los abogados, y amigos de toda la vida que conocían a Nicko desde que nació, pero muy a pesar de ellos eso ya no era tema de discusión, se había decidido que fuera allí porque es el lugar donde residen, donde están sus amigos los cuales no podrían asistir a la boda si se realizaba en Texas.

Cath le confirmó que su hotel iba a permanecer cerrado para el público así que todos los invitados iban a poder alojarse allí, pero que como el casino iba a seguir funcionando habían decidido que los hermanos de Nick que tenían niños se quedaran en la casa de ella y en la de Nick ellos también se mudarían al hotel.

El sábado transcurrió con mucho movimiento la madre de Nick comenzó con los preparativos de la cena y la madre de Cath ayudaba a la par. Emily, Sammy, Cath y su hermana fueron de compras al centro y Lindsey se quedó en el rancho, ella se sentía feliz allí. Después de dar una caminata por los alrededores del rancho se sentó exhausta en el porche allí llegó el padre de Nick con dos vasos de limonada. Hola quieres charlar? Claro contestó Lindsey agradeciendo con una sonrisa el refresco. Comenzaron hablando del rancho, los caballos y terminaron contándole ella que estaba en el primer año de la Universidad siguiendo la carrera de Física Ambiental, amaba lo que estudiaba y tenía la ventaja que tanto su mamá como Nick la ayudaban mucho con algunas materias de física que se le complicaban bastante. El padre de Nick le preguntó que como se llevaba con él, a ella se le iluminó la cara, lo quería muchísimo y estaba feliz que su madre se casara con él, le contó que lo conoce desde muy chica, cree que tenía 5 o 6 años cuando su mamá la llevó un día al laboratorio y se lo presentó, siempre fue muy simpático y tenía juegos divertidos para mí, me contaba que tenía seis hermanos y yo lo miraba con los ojos grandes, siendo hija única no me imaginaba lo que era tener tantos hermanos para jugar. Y ahora de grande admiraba su dedicación al trabajo, el amor a su madre y a ella, también le explicaba que todo el laboratorio son como una gran familia pero Nick nunca la había dejado a ella fuera. Sabe Juez,- John, me llamo John en mi casa y fuera de ella para ti no soy el juez Ok, eso le agradó mucho a Lindsey, sabes John cuando murió mi padre, al cual lo respetaba, soñaba con llegar a casa y encontrarme con Nick y mamá juntos, el nos contuvo mucho en esa época y fue un gran bastón para ambas. A John le agradaba mucho Lindsey y supo que Nick no estaba errado cuando decía que era una niña especial.

La cena transcurrió perfecta la familias conversaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida y los sobrinos de Nick estaban encantados con Lindsey podemos decir que ahora vamos a tener una prima grande que va a la Universidad? le pregunto Luke uno de los sobrinos de Nick, claro que si, le contestó con una enorme sonrisa, era el final de un día maravilloso.

El domingo fue el último día y quedaron en encontrarse en dos meses en las Vegas para la boda.

Una semana antes del gran día ya estaban todos los Stokes en las Vegas, hacia tantos años que no iban allí que estaban todos admirando como había crecido la ciudad. Terminaron con todos los preparativos a tiempo y les sobró un día de relax, el sábado iba a ser el momento más esperado por todos pero principalmente para Nick y Cath.

Nick se fue a vestir a la casa de Warrick, el smoking le quedaba perfecto, en su bolsillo derecho puso el anillo y un trébol de 4 hojas que le había prestadosu sobrina Vivian de 6 años, toma tío para que salga todo bien y no te equivoques cuando leas le dijo, el se sonrió y le dio un gran beso.

Cath se cambió en el hotel y a la hora prevista, su padrino de bodas, llegó a buscarla, cuando Gil la vio le dijo que estás hermosa, llegó junto a Sara quien era una de las damas de honor junto con Lindsey y su hermana, todo estaba previsto para llegar puntual a la Iglesia. Cuando el auto de la novia llegó las puertas se abrieron y Nick estaba esperándola junto al altar en compañía de su padre, su hermano y su mejor amigo Warrick.

Cuando la vio caminando hacia el altar no lo podía creer estaba bellísima, un vestido que insinuaba su figura, un velo que escondía misteriosamente su mirada amorosa e inocente y un caminar firme que le aseguraba que esta feliz con lo que iba a suceder. La ceremonia fue muy emotiva y Nick pudo decir las palabras del ritual sin ningún error, ellos se miraron amorosamente y después de pronunciar todo el rito Nick miró con una mirada cómplice y un giño de ojo a su pequeña sobrina que le había prestado su trébol de cuatro hojas. Nick no quería que este momento terminara pero también deseaba besar a Cath como la señora Stokes y al cabo de unos momentos eso sucedió.

La fiesta estuvo divertida, animada y se sentía en el ambiente una felicidad por todos los presentes, Bailaron el primer baile como el sr y la sra. Stokes Cath lanzó el ramo que lo agarró Wendy y después de una fiesta maravillosa los esposos se dirigieron rumbo a su luna de miel, dos semanas en las playas de Acapulco donde disfrutaron del mar, la arena y mucho pero mucho amor.

Espero que les guste. Sólo falta el últmo capítulo


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4** "Un sueño hecho realidad"

Todo había sido perfecto: la boda, la luna de miel, los primeros meses de casados. Habían decidido vivir en la casa de Nick y si bien el cuarto de huéspedes se había convertido en la habitación de Lindsey ella tenía también el departamento de Cath para parar cuando venía a Las Vegas, pero la verdad es que sentía tan bien en lo de Nick que prácticamente no iba a su antiguo hogar.

Al cabo de unos meses Cath se dio que cuenta que Nick actuaba extraño: distraído, pensativo, temeroso como que ocultaba algo y no sabía como decirlo. Cath tenía una mezcla de sensaciones entre asustada y triste, tenía miedo que la vida de casado no le satisfaga a Nick y si ella no era lo que el pensaba? Había decidido que esta noche durante la cena hablaría con él. Si había un problema estaba segura que lo iban a poder solucionar y si estaba frente a una crisis también estaba segura que la iba a superar, amaba demasiado a ese hombre como para perderlo.

Mientras tanto Nick había decidido conversar con Cath durante la cena sobre una idea que lo tenía inquieto, él se había dado cuenta que no era el mismo y quería conversar con su esposa sobre el tema. Cuando llega a su casa siente un exquisito olor a comida casera, eso le hizo sonreír a Nick y tomar valor para tratar el tema, - hola amor, y con un gran beso la saludó. Parece que estamos de festejos, me olvidé de una fecha importante? No, sólo llegue temprano a casa y decidí preparar la cena, contestó ella con una gran sonrisa. Pues bien para una gran comida lo mejor es un buen vino, así que fue y descorchó una botella de un vino especial.

Cariño, necesito habla contigo, dijo él con un tono dulce pero a su vez un poco serio. La verdad es que yo también. Nick la interrumpió, por favor déjame hablar primero, creo que entenderás varias cosas.

Tu sabes lo importante que es para mí la familia, tener mi propia familia siempre ha sido un sueño que he tenido, formarla, protegerla, amarla. Cath comenzó ha tener miedo por lo que iba a continuar, ellos ya habían hablado de tener hijos, ella no sabía si quería pasar por eso de nuevo más ahora que no era tan joven y siempre fue muy clara con Nick al respecto y él lo había aceptado, pero… porque ahora cambió de opinión? Su cabeza trabaja a mil, pensando que le diría su esposo y como le respondería ella.

Nick continúo, durante mucho tiempo y antes de casarnos hay algo que me da vuelta por la cabeza y necesito tu opinión pero tu sincera opinión y quen no tengas miedo en responder. Se que Lindsey tuvo su papá y mal que mal tenía una pequeña relación, pero también se que la familia por parte de él nunca más la quisieron ver es por eso que tengo ganas de adoptarla, que lleve mi apellido, quiero que legalmente sea mi hija, yo la amo como tal pero no sé como lo tomaría ella, tengo miedo que se distancie de nosotros, o que tu pierdas la hermosa relación que tienes con ella por una idea mía que hasta puede sonar tonta y egoísta. Los ojos de Cath se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía creer el amor que le tenía a su hija, como podía sonar tonta o egoísta semejante acto de amor, ella se acercó y lo abrazó desde el cuello y le dio un beso interminable mientras lloraba como una chiquilla

En eso se escucha una voz que sale de la puerta de la cocina y si en vez de preguntárselo a mi mamá me lo preguntas a mí? Ellos miraron sorprendidos cuando vieron a Lindsey parada en la puerta con un bolso de mano. Linda desde cuando estás ahí el tiempo suficiente para escucharlos. Nicky camino hasta ella y mirándola a los ojos le preguntó: desearías ser mi hija? Lindsey con lágrimas en los ojos le respondió: Nada en el mundo me haría más feliz, sería un honor para mí llevar el apellido Stokes.

Nick la abrazó y lloró con ella. Necesitamos una ayuda para esto, quiero que salga cuanto antes. Toma el teléfono y disca. Hola mamá soy Nick, como estás si acá todo muy bien, escucha necesito hablar con papá, está por ahí? Nicky pasa algo, no todo está bien es por una consulta que ya contará. Ok te paso con él besos a Cath.

Hola papá como estás? Nicky que alegría escucharte, que tal esa vida de casado? Bien, muy bien, escucha papá necesito un favor, conoces aquí en las vegas algún Juez de familia que quiera firmar una adopción. Qué vas hacer Poncho, ya con una voz un poco más preocupado, pensando porque tanto apuro en firmar unos papeles de adopción. Papá voy a adoptar a Lindsey. Qué? Se escucho del otro lado Nicky, él lo interrumpió, está decidido, Nicky escucha, es la mejor noticia que me has dado, esa chiquilla es encantadora, deberas que lo crees así, sabes que no te lo diría si no lo pensara.

Déjame hablar con algunos colegas en Las Vegas y te llamo. Te amo hijo. Yo también. Nick colgó el teléfono y vio que las dos mujeres lo miraban con temor, el les dijo: Está feliz, cuando averigüe quien nos puede ayudar me avisa.

Hay lugar para un comensal más en la cena. Claro que sí. Fue una cena maravillosa, Cath estaba feliz que su esposo la amara y que el matrimonio vaya sobre rieles. Esa noche Nick amó a su esposa tan intensamente que la noche se hizo interminable y en realidad no quería que termine.

A media mañana suena el teléfono, Nick te desperté? Papá? Si pero no importa está bien, escucha hable con el Juez Harrison me dijo que recibirá tu caso y que será todo muy rápido ya que Lindsey tiene 19 años y su padre está fallecido. Necesita que le lleves: certificado de nacimiento de Lindsey, certificado de defunción de su padre y certificado de tu casamiento cuando tengan todo vayan a su oficina, Ok gracias te tengo al tanto besos a mamá.

Quien era? Se escucha una voz del otro lado de la cama, mi papá está más ansioso que yo me parece ya habló con un juez conocido y me dio todas las indicaciones está tarde buscamos toda la documentación y se la acercamos.

Esa tarde juntaron todos los papeles, luego se fueron a trabajar, por suerte los casos que había no fueron tan extensos y a ellos no les había tocado ninguna muerte estaban a cargo de un robo de antigüedades así que todo iba hacer más rápido.

Así que a media mañana, del día siguiente, llamaron a Lindsey y los tres fueron a la oficina del Juez.

Nick entro primero y aunque Cath estaba muy acostumbrada a tratar con los Jueces esta vez estaba muy nerviosa y dejó todo en manos de su esposo. Nick le explicó lo que deseaba y después de ver los papeles le preguntó a Lindsey si estaba de acuerdo ella contestó con un SI fuerte y claro. Déjame los papeles te llamo en unos días. Ok Su Señoría, muchas gracias. Oh saluda a tu padre de mi parte y dile que venga visitarme cuando este en Las Vegas. Lo haré Señor y nuevamente gracias.

Los días parecían interminables, y los días se hicieron semanas al cabo de tres semanas completas recibe una llamada del juzgado que debían presentarse a la mañana siguiente a las 10 AM. Gracias a Dios Lindsey estaba allí con ellos, ese día nadie pudo dormir en la casa, toso estaban nerviosos y emocionados.

Por la mañana desayunaron y fueron a la Cita. Bien Nick todos los papeles están aquí solo faltan algunas firmas. Señorita Lidsey acepta ser llamada desde ahora como Lindsey Stokes, Oh si Su Señoría entonces le voy a pedir que firme estos documentos, ella los firma con una gran sonrisa, Nick ahora tu debes firmar que la reconoces como tu hija y que le das a partir de ahora tu apellido, el firma los documentos con una felicidad que no cabe en su corazón Cath observa este acontecimiento y se acuerda el día que su hija nació está tan feliz como aquel día, para terminar la adopción el juez firma bien señorita a partir de este instante se ha convertido en la señorita Lindsey Stokes, con una gran sonrisa se dirige a donde está Nick y por primera vez escucha una palabra maravillosa PAPA y lo besa Nick la abrasa y entre lágrimas le dice me has hecho el hombre más feliz en de la tierra hija mía.

El juez les entrega los nuevos papeles y como regalo de da su licencia de conducir con su nuevo apellido, ella la mira y no deja de mirarla mientras que por sus mejillas corren unas lágrimas que no puede parar.

Nick le agrade al Juez y se van los tres como una gran familia. No ve las horas de salir de allí para llamar a su padre, Papá acabamos de salir del juzgado y firmamos toso los papeles, Felicitaciones Nick es una gran noticia, pásame con mi " Nieta" Hola John Hola, pero que es eso de John, la cara de Lindsey se entristeció él le había dicho lo podía llamar así y ahora le preguntaba que porque lo llamaba así, ella le contestó pero tu me dijiste que podía llamarte así si pero eso era antes, jovencita a partir de este momento de la única manera que me puedes llamar es abuelo y de la misma manera a tu abuela nos gusta que nuestros nietos nos lamen así Lindsey no pudo contener las lágrimas y solo pudo decir, Te amo abuelo. Cuando Cath escucho esas palabras en boca de su hija que la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Nick le dio de regalo a su hija un hermoso brazalete y un porta retrato con una foto sacada en un día de campo que para el era perfecta se veían como lo con ahora una verdadera familia. El sueño de Nick se había hecho realidad. Tenía una familia, una esposa y una hija maravillosa.

Fin

Espero que les guste mi primera historia.


End file.
